Akatsuki Arrival
by Nyeneve Yasamen
Summary: Al ritmo de un compás vibrante, el desafío resuena una vez más, ante el fino ojo del oponente. Un trueno y un silencio. Desafío y respeto. Ante la mirada, de un alma homónima. Mi despedida del fandom de Vocaloid, gracias por todo. Éste fic empieza bien termina fatal igual que yo como fanloid.


**_Esta historia la dedico a todos los que me dejaron reviews, SOLO A ELLOS_**

 ** _GRACIAS_**

 **No Les diré que "me voy de Fanfiction" porque les estaría mintiendo, no me voy de Fanfiction pero sí dejo los fics de Vocaloid, ¿Por qué? La respuesta es simple: ya no me apasiona.**

 **Escribir es lo que más amo en el mundo, por eso lo hago, esa pasión que siento cada vez que escribo algo nuevo, cuando la inspiración ataca… yo amo eso, por eso escribo, y escribir fanfics de Vocaloid es algo que _ya no me apasiona_. El fanfic de Hasta Que Se Seque el Mar ya no me hace sentir _eso_ , desde hacia varios capítulos que ya lo escribía más por obligación que otra cosa y pensé que se debía a la historia, así que escribí el fanfic de Mistletoe, buscando la excitación y las mariposillas que sentía cuando tan solo imaginaba la historia, pero tampoco sentía nada, ahí entendí que ya había llegado el momento de cambiar de tema. Ahora comprendo que fue por eso que en el fic de Clockworker Hearts le puse a Len Alexiel en vez de Allen, _anhelaba_ un cambio, seguro fue por eso también que publique la lista de próximos fic en los primeros caps de hasta que se seque el mar. Es algo que ya no me llena; buscando de nuevo esa sensación de placer que me invadía al escribir incluso aprendi a hacer lemons de lo más hard completamente +18, hice vaorios one-shots de Vocaloid más hard de lo que creí que seria capaz de escribir, pero ni siquiera eso me lleno, así que deje de buscar algo que NO IBA A ENCONTRAR y tome esta decisión.**

 **Además, me estaba volviendo más… no sé que termino usar, pero creo que es parecido a materialista: es como una doctor que es doctor porque curar es lo que le apasiona, pero con el tiempo deja de ser una _vocación_ y se convierte en un deber y ya no es algo haga por querer sino por dinero. Fue más o menos así lo que me paso, escribir es lo que amo, pero poco a poco se convirtió en una obligación y deje de hacerlo por querer y solo lo hice por deber y porque quería reviews, eso lo note cuando me pregunte por qué diez a doce reviews por cada cap me parecían tan pocos si cuando empecé recibia solo uno o con mucha suerte dos por capitulo, o por qué 40 000 visitas me parecían tan poco si cuando empecé a duras penas alcanzaba las 10.**

 **En cambio, empece un fic de FullMetal Alchemist y me maravillo ver como 3 visitas me eran indiferentes y ni un solo review me daba igual, lo que yo quería era escribir.**

 **Además, en You Tube yo casi nunca pasaba de las 100 vistas con ningún video, ninguno y solo tenia 89 suscriptores pero no me importaba porque esos 89 estaban allí porque les gustaba MI trabajo, entonces un día, anhelando más suscriptores, subí la película de Romeo y Julieta, y sí, mis suscriptores subieron de 89 a 700 en una semana, entonces lejos de alegrarme me avergonze, porque estaba rompiendo un juramento importante por algo tan vanal, yo una vez prometi que _nunca iba a fingir o hacer NADA que me hiciera más popular o algo parecido, si no tenia realmente que ver conmigo_ y qué tenia que ver la peli conmigo? Ni siquiera me gusto, CAI BAJO y no quiero hacer nada parecido con algo tan importante para mí como escribir, es por eso que, al menos por ahora, ABANDONO EL FANDOM DE VOCALOID, con la presente historia, yo me despido.**

 **Akatsuki Arrival**

Un montón de gente se arremolinaba tras la cinta roja que separaba a la escandalosa multitud de las estrellas que pasaban por allí.

Todos los cantantes invitados lucían enormes sonrisas. La cadena de cantantes Vocaloid, creada por la empresa Yamaha, tenía a los mejores cantantes de todo el mundo, todos y cada uno de ellos tenían voces inigualables, pero un grupo en especial era el llamado equipo de élite de la cadena, o conocido igual como CV (circuito Volaloid). El grupo financiado y protegido por Crypton, socio de Yamaha, era el mejor, las mejores cinco voces de los 48 mejores cantantes del mundo estaban en ese grupo, y esa noche se encontraban allí, festejando su nuevo record mundial en ventas, y para recibir una sorpresa por parte de Crypton y Yamaha.

Kaito y Meiko, o grupo CV00, los primeros elegidos por Crypton por sus voces volátiles y poderosas, se encontraban tomados del brazo recibiendo las preguntas de los reporteros y sonriendo a la multitud. El quipo CV debía dar la apariencia de un grupo unido, sin embargo Crypton no permitía relaciones sentimentales entre el grupo, ya que eso podría originar su separación, los únicos que tenían un lazo más fuerte que amistad en aquel grupo, y eso solo por lo perfectas que se oían sus voces juntas, eran los gemelos Kagamine Rin y Len, o grupo CV02. Crypton había aceptado tener a dos cantantes con una relación superior a la amistad solo porque eran de las mejores voces y porque la voz de Kagamine Len se complementaba perfectamente con la voz de la estrella del grupo: Hatsune Miku, o solista CV01, la llamada Diva Virtual, poseedora de la voz más hermosa a nivel mundial.

Los últimos en llegar -como siempre- fueron los más importantes de la celebración: de un automóvil negro bajo Kagamine Len con su hermana Kagamine Rin tomada del brazo izquierdo y nada más y nada menos que Hatsune Miku tomada del brazo derecho. Avanzaron como los ídolos que eran y se reunieron con Kaito y Meiko al frente.

-Tarde como siempre, niños.

Al ser los únicos mayores de edad del grupo, solían molestar a los otros llamándolos niños.

-Efectivamente, mi querido Kaito, a propósito, deberías dejarme maquillarte, que no se te noten las arrugas.

Los demás rieron ante el comentario de la rubia.

-¿Cuál será la sorpresa? -pregunto Miku mirando a todos lados.

-Ni idea -respondió Len- ¿será un nuevo productor?

-¿O una nueva gira?

Las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando entrar a los selectos grupos de productores, maquillistas, cantantes y demás integrantes del equipo de la Cadena Vocaloid, todos listos para celebrar.

Los cinco se tomaron de los brazos -Miku en medio, desde luego- y avanzaron recibiendo vítores y gritos de emoción.

Se sentaron en su mesa correspondiente, la principal, y esperaron a que el director diera apertura a la celebración.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros -la multitud se silenció y todos observaron expectantes al hombre en la tarima- me alegro de informar el reciente record obtenido por nuestro grupo élite de voces, un aplauso para CV, por favor.

Los cinco se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia.

-Les prometí, en especial a mi querida Miku-sama -la peliaqua sonrió- una sorpresa. Nos han preguntado si el grupo se cerrara ahora que hemos incluido dos voces más -los gemelos saludaron- pero no, aun no, todavía tenemos un último cantante, con el que cerraremos el grupo CV.

La gente estalló en aplausos, nadie tan emocionado como los mismos CV.

-Después de un estudio minucioso, encontramos una voz que está en todo su derecho de estar en este grupo. Un aplauso por favor, para CV03, o mejor llamada, Megurine Luka.

Una chica de cabello rosado y ojos azules subió a la tarima sonriente pero serena, a diferencia de Miku y Rin cuando fueron seleccionadas, que saltaban por todos lados.

-Dinos, querida Luka, ¿estas feliz de pertenecer a CV?

-Claro que si, es el sueño imposible de cualquier cantante ser llamado a la cadena Volaloid, pero ser llamado por CV es... increíble.

El director sonrió.

-¿Por qué no nos muestras esa voz que te trajo a esta tarima?

La pelirrosa sonrió.

-Señor director, aun es muy pronto para eso, muero por cantar con mis compañeros.

-¿Quieres hacernos esperar? Digno de una Diva, vas a llegar lejos Luka-chan, así que te llamaré así antes de que deba decirte Luka-sama.

La chica bajo a su lugar en la mesa donde todo cantante quiere estar.

-Bienvenida, Luka.

Kaito y Len sonrieron ante la idea de una nueva chica en el grupo.

-Gracias.

Luka se sentó y la fiesta dio inicio.

Diferentes cantantes subieron a interpretar canciones para la fiesta, hasta que los presentes empezaron a pedir una canción de CV.

Miku se levanto sonriente, pero Rin la detuvo.

-Miku, ¿que dices si Kaito y yo cantamos Haitoku no hana -dijo guiñando un ojo.

Miku aceptó, sabia a lo que su rubia amiga se refería. Nadie bailaba esa canción como ella y Len.

Kaito y Rin subieron y tomaron sus posiciones en el escenario.

Len se levantó, pero en vez de ofrecer su mano a Miku la ofreció a Luka.

-¿Sabes bailar esta canción?

La pelirrosa asintió.

-¿Te molesta? -dijo dirigiéndose a Miku.

La diva negó con la cabeza.

Len la llevo al centro del salón.

Luka bailaba bien, la canción no era lenta, pero ella sabía seguir los pasos del mejor bailarín de CV.

La canción terminó y ambos volvieron a su lugar.

-Eso fue hermoso, Luka, con lo difícil que es seguirle el paso a Len-kun -sonrió la peliaqua.

\- Gracias, Miku.

-¡Luka! -Rin llegó corriendo- ¡ven!

La rubia arrastro a CV03 hasta la tarima.

-¿Q-que ocurre?

-Sube, canta una cancion.

-P-pero...! Rin, no sé que canción...

-Piensa una.

-An... pues... hay una que se me da bien, pero...

-Perfecto, dimela.

-Lie.

-Muy bien.

Luka subio con la Kagamine y espero a que la musica empezara.

La musica empezo y ella empezo a cantar.

 _Why Cant it be perfect?_

 _This loves not even real_

 _Why dont I cry for you?_

 _Love was dead from the start_

La gente observo maravillada y escucho la dulce voz que emergía de la garganta de Luka.

 _I will play along ,_

 _writing our song ,_

 _we are perfect_

 _I love you_

 _no_

 _this is all wrong_

 _why aren't you gone?_

 _I know you're not_

 _that strong_

 _don't listen to me_

 _we'll always be so perfectly happy_

Kaito y Len estaban cautivados.

Incluso la egocéntrica Sweet Ann aplaudía la voz de la recien llegada.

Era obvio para todos que no había llegado hasta allí con conexiones.

 _the lies you succumb to blissfully unaware_

 _I don't know how you can't see through my facade_

 _I don't want you_

 _I don't need you_

 _I'll forget you_

 _It doesn't matter_

 _I'll play along_

 _writing our song_

 _we are perfect_

Tal era el sentimiento con que pronunciaba cada palabra, que algunos incluso dejaron escapar lágrimas furtivas, recibiendo en lo mas profundo la historia que narraba con su melodiosa voz.

 _I love you_

 _no_

 _this is all wrong_

 _why aren't you gone?_

 _I know you're not that strong_

 _don't listen to me_

 _we'll always be so perfectly happy_

 _and maybe one day I'll get to see your smile_

 _in the arms of someone who loves you like I do_

La chica inmersa en su canción se dejo caer en el suelo de la tarima y fueron visibles para las mesas mas cercanas las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

 _no,_

 _this is all wrong_

 _why aren't you gone?_

 _I know you're not that strong_

 _don't listen to me_

 _we'll always be so perfectly happy..._

Finalizo bajando la mirada.

La gente estallo en aplausos, muchos se levantaron y llorando como ella vitorearon su hermosa voz.

Percatándose de que sus lágrimas no eran para el show, Len y Kaito subieron por ella.

Acepto la mano que el peliazul le ofrecía y se levanto. Bajo ayudada por sus compañeros.

-Luka, eso fue... Hermoso...

Luka sonrió sin importarle mostrar su rostro enrojecido.

-Gracias, esa canción es muy importante para mi.

.-.-.-.

La fiesta termino y los ahora seis CV volvieron a la Casa CV.

-Bienvenida Luka querida, esta es tu nueva casa.

-Gracias, Kaito.

-Mi hermano y yo debemos irnos, mañana tenemos que salir temprano para ver a nuestra madre y volver antes de la entrevista.

Los demás asintieron y observaron retirarse a los gemelos.

Kaito hicieron lo mismo alegando que tendrían cosas que hacer la mañana, antes de la entrevista.

Luka y Miku se quedaron en la sala sonriéndose.

-Bienvenida, Luka.

-Gracias.

-Tienes una voz maravillosa.

-Gracias, es un gran halago viniendo de la diva virtual.

Miku sonrió. Luka se levantó.

-Me tengo que ir a dormir, ya sabes la entrevista de mañana.

Miku se sobresaltó.

-¿También te van a entrevistar a ti?

-Claro, ¿por qué no habrían de hacerlo?

-Bueno, pues porque eres nueva, pero está bien no importa, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

.-.-.-.

Estaban CV00, CV01 y CV03 esperando a que los CV02 llegaran.

-¡Hasta que por fin! -exclamo Miku regañando a sus rubios compañeros.

-¡Solo faltaban ustedes par de irresponsables!

Los seis se alistaron esperando a que el reportero entrara.

Una bonita mujer entro con su camarógrafo y se sentó tratando de dominar la emoción de estar frente a CV.

Las preguntas empezaron.

-Hatsune-sama, ¿es verdad que la próxima gira será en Europa?

La peliaqua asintió.

-Según lo planeado.

-¿Y Megurine-san ira con ustedes?

La Diva sonrió con condescendencia a la pelirrosa, algo que a esta no agrado mucho.

-No creo, es una novata.

-Claro que voy a ir.

Miku se volvió hacia Luka extrañada.

-Pero ¿qué piensas cantar? No tenemos ninguna canción coro donde entres tú y no tienes canciones.

La chica arrugo el ceño.

-Claro que tengo.

Miku estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Tiene que ser hecha por uno de nuestros productores, novata.

-Ya grabe un disco de Vocaloid.

La diva se quedó muda. Ni siquiera ella tenía un disco de solista.

La reportera y los demás Vocaloids se miraban entre sí conscientes de que eso iba a afectar su reputación, más que ninguna la de Miku.

-Eh… ¡Kaito-san, Meiko-san! ¿qué nos dicen de su relación actual? -exclamo la reportera en un intento de desviar el tema de lo que podría generar rumores y echar abajo el prestigio de su cadena musical tan adorada.

Kaito y Meiko sonrieron.

-Amigos, nada más.

-El público quiere más de ustedes dos.

-Lo siento, no congeniamos -dijo Meiko.

-Es demasiado mayor para mí.

La castaña le dio un puntapié.

-¡Tengo tu misma edad!

-Por eso.

La reportera sonrió al igual que los otros cantantes, pero la diva y la novata seguían retándose con la mirada.

-¿Y qué tal ustedes, Len-sama y Miku-sama?

Asustada por la pregunta, Miku se olvidó de Luka y se giró para contestar.

-Pues… bueno qué decir… no, la verdad es que no.

No podían decir al público que tenían prohibida ese tipo de relación entre ellos, pero que ella y Len tuvieran uno que otro relato por ahí tampoco tenía porque saberse.

-¿No? ¿Y tú, Len-sama?

El rubio sonrió.

-No, yo solo soy para mi hermana -dijo abrazando por los hombros a su gemela, que se deshizo de él rápidamente.

-¿Buscas que te castiguen ahora sí?

Por ese tipo de comentarios que se prestaban a conjeturas equivocadas y bastante graves, los coordinadores habían estado a punto de prohibir a Len la ida a la gira del momento, pero él se lo tomaba a la ligera, sin preocuparse del posible castigo ni de lo que la gente pudiese o no pensar; lo que él sintiera por su gemela era cosa suya.

-Dinos, Megurine-sama, ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

-No me revolqué con nadie para lograrlo.

Tal vez Luka esperaba que fuera gracioso, pero dado el caso de que su reportera era una fanática, se disculpo inmediatamente.

-¡No, no quise decir eso!

-¿De verdad?

Todos se volvieron hacia Miku que mostraba su habitual sonrisa entusiasta, pero con un tinte malévolo. Meiko y Rin se miraron con mutua preocupación, mientras Len y Kaito miraron a Miku reprendiéndola.

-Eh… sí, Hatsune-sama, no quise decirlo de verdad -dijo la reportera en un intento de salvar la reputación de todos los presentes.

Afortunadamente, Miku se estuvo en paz durante el resto de la entrevista.

Al salir, volvieron a la casa de CV y Len retuvo a Miku en el jardín.

-¿Se puede saber que diantres te paso? Creí que el que nos daba mala imagen era yo, Miku.

-Ella me provoco.

-¿Te provoco? ¿y cómo? No te dijo nada malo.

Miku desvaneció su airado mirar y el dirigió una mirada suplicante.

-Len, ¿me estás diciendo que yo empecé?

-Sí, eso es lo que te estoy diciendo.

-¡Pero ella fue la que me dijo...! Me dijo… me dijo…

-¿Sí? -presiono él a ver que ella no sabía que decir.

-¡Me reto, Len!

-Por qué negaste que fuera a ir con nosotros a la gira.

-¡Pero así es!

-¿De verdad no lo entiendes? ¡Le dijiste novata!

-¡Es una novata!

-¡¿Crees que cuando entras aquí sigues siendo un novato?!

Miku callo y bajo la vista, presa de la indignación.

-Además, ¿de qué creíste que ibas cuando le dijiste puta frente a una cámara?

-¡Yo no dije eso!

-No con esas palabras.

De nuevo la Diva calló.

-¡La prefieres a ella! -dijo haciendo un puchero e intentando servirse de su relación con Len para que dejara de decirle sus verdades.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

-Miku, no seas infantil.

-¿Por qué de repente hasta tú estás de su lado? ¡Yo soy la Diva Virtual! ¡Yo tengo talento, ella solo suerte!

-¿Puedes decir eso después de haberla escuchado cantar? Ni siquiera tú alcanzas esas notas.

La peliaqua se horrorizo.

-¡¿Qué me estás diciendo?! ¡Eres mi novio, tienes que apoyarme a mí!

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, el chico se fue y la dejo allí.

Miku entro por la puerta trasera hecha una furia y subió a su habitación, pero vio que Rin ya estaba allí.

Se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga para desahogarse.

-¡Por qué todo las apoyan a ella! Tú me apoyas a mí, ¿verdad, Rin-chan?

-Miku no deberías gritar a los cuatro vientos tu relación con mi hermano, les traería serios problemas si los coordinadores se enteran.

-Tú me apoyas a mí, ¿verdad, Rin-chan? -repitió, aun enojada con Len y no dispuesta a hablar de él.

-Miku, por favor, no actúes infantil. Tú la insultaste a ella, discúlpate e inicien de nuevo, por el bien de CV.

Miku mantuvo su expresión de indignación.

-Una diva no se disculpa.

Rin puso los ojos en blanco.

-Miku, tú no eres orgullosa, ¿por qué te comportas así ahora?

-¡Porque esa chica me enferma!

-¿Solo porque te contradijo?

-Es más que suficiente.

-Retiro lo dicho, eres orgullosa e infantil.

La rubia se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

-Espera, Rin, ¡no te pongas así! ¿por qué ahora nadie me hace caso?

Salieron encontrándose con Luka y Len en el pasillo. La peliaqua miro con horror, y luego odio y volvió a su habitación. Sin deseos de encontrarse con Miku, el rubio bajo.

-Luka-san -dijo Rin acercándose- de verdad lo sentimos, nunca ha sido así con nadie.

-Eso dijo Len.

Rin sonrió disculpándose.

-¿No te ha hecho lo mismo cuando entraste?

-No, nos trató como sus iguales.

Luka giro el rostro.

-Debe ser porque le hecho el ojo a tu hermano desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Rin desvaneció su sonrisa y la pelirrosa lo interpreto bien.

-Descuida, no diré nada. Él no tiene la culpa de que Miku sea una idiota.

-Miku no es así, es solo que no sé qué le pasa.

-Len es muy amable, no entiendo por qué esta con alguien como ella.

-¿Podrías bajar la voz, por favor?

-Lo siento.

-Miku no es siempre así, solo debe haber sido un mal momento.

-¿Mal momento? ¡Me dijo puta en TV nacional! Me ha estado mirando con desdén desde después de la fiesta de ayer.

-Bueno es muy posesiva, quizás se ha puesto un poco celosa.

-Qué infantil.

La rubia solo sonrió.

-Nee, Rin, no vayas a creer que de verdad llegue hasta aquí vendiéndome, por favor.

-Claro que no. Jamás podría creer eso después de oírte cantar.

-Me esforcé mucho por llegar aquí. Mi sueño de toda la vida ha sido cantar en Vocaloid, pero ahora estoy en CV y no pienso echar eso por la borda solo porque la diva no me quiere.

-Ya se le pasara, descuida.

-Eso espero.

.-.-.-.

Mientras Luka salía a hacer quién sabe qué cosas, los CV -exceptuando a Miku- estaban sentados mirando el teléfono.

-Apuesto a que en cualquier momento el Director llamara -dijo Rin recargada en el hombro de su hermano.

-Y ninguna parece dispuesta a hablar -respondió Kaito desde la cocina buscando helado en el refrigerador.

-Me pregunto qué van a hacer ahora.

-Quizás quieran sacar a alguna.

-Sí, pero definitivamente no pueden sacar a Miku, es el rostro y la voz de todo Vocaloid, pero Luka… Luka ha trabajado mucho para llegar aquí, no pienso permitir que por las rabietas de Miku la saquen.

Len abrazo orgulloso a su hermana.

-No sería lo justo -dijo respirando en su oído para molestarla.

-¡Para!

Escucharon pasos en la escalera y vieron a Miku aparecer.

-¿Me perdí de algo?

-No, de nada.

-¿Dónde esta… _ella_? -Miro el teléfono en la mesa- ¿La han echado ya?

-No, ni la echarán.

Miku se volvió hacia Rin con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no?

-No dejaremos que pase. Si la echan a ella no iremos todos los demás.

Miku se horrorizo.

-¡No sean tontos! ¡¿Hacer eso por la novata?!

Len avanzo hacia ella.

-¿Por qué sigues llamándola novata?

-¡Porque eso es lo que es!

Él estuvo a punto de responder, pero el sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió.

Meiko contesto, escucho y colgó.

-El Director quiere verlas a ti y a Luka.

La faltante entro a la casa en ese momento.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Meiko la informo y tanto Miku como Luka contemplaron horrorizadas la posibilidad de tener que irse juntas, pero para su suerte fueron todos.

Ninguno supo que era lo que había pasado porque permanecieron fuera mientras ellas hablaban con el director. Tardaron horas, Kaito casi dormía cuando ellas salieron.

-Tardaron mucho -se quejó Meiko.

El Director salió se dirigió a ellos.

-Aprovechare para darles un aviso, jóvenes.

Los cinco permanecieron atentos.

-Vamos a participar en una campaña internacional de apoyo a todo tipo de relación, o como lo nombramos en la campaña "amores imposibles".

Les entrego a cada quien un cuadernillo con letras de canciones y un CD de pistas.

-Son las canciones que cantaran ustedes.

Luka dio un vistazo a la primera hoja, la canción de apertura, "Magnet".

-Ahí mismo dice que dueto les toca a cada una.

Rin y Len se miraron y sonrieron al ver que la canción le tocaba juntos.

-¡No voy a cantar con ella!

Miku tenía en primera la misma canción que Rin y Len pero su dueto era con Luka.

-Ya hablamos de eso, Miku.

-¡Me niego a cantar con ella! Además esta es una canción romántica no puedo cantarla con ella, yo canto con Len… o con Kaito.

-Es una campaña de apoyo a todo tipo de relación, Miku.

-¡¿O sea que voy a representar a una lesbiana con ella?!

-Sí, igual que Rin y Len un par de gemelos enamorados.

-¡Prefiero a Rin!

-Tú voz se parece demasiado a la de ella, en cambio con Luka haces buen contraste.

-¡Entonces Meiko!

-Meiko y Kaito van a cerrar con su propia canción para promocionarnos. Está decidido, deja de quejarte.

La chica calló peros sus ánimos no estaban calmados.

Más o menos conformes, los seis se fueron.

.-.-.-.

Ver ensayar a Miku y Luka era todo un show, en todos los sentidos.

- _Kabosoi higa kokoro no hashini tomoru_

 _Itsuno manika moehirogaru netsujou_

 _Watashino chou fukisokuni tobimawari_

 _Anatano teni rinpun wo tsuketa._...

-¡Tú voz es muy aguda, Miku! No se te dan las notas altas para nada.

Miku se encolerizo.

-¡¿Qué nota aquí es alta?!

-¡Ni sueñes que harás coro conmigo con esa voz de ardilla!

-¡Al menos yo no canto como hombre!

-¡Yo no canto como hombre!

Un ronquido las hizo girar la cabeza y mirar a Kaito profundamente dormido, a causa de la aburrición provocada por las mismas peleas de esas dos.

-¿Pueden intentarlo sin pelear? No han pasado de la tercera estrofa.

Intentando hacer caso, lo intentaron otra vez reservándose comentarios e insultos y salió bastante bien.

-¿Lo ven? Tan fácil como eso.

Llego el día de la fiesta y al menos la mayoría estaba feliz. Como de costumbre, la gente enloqueció al verlos llegar.

Mientras los demás esperaban en la mesa de honor, Rin y Len interpretaron primero la canción. Con la perfección que los caracterizaba, cantaron la conmovedora letra.

-Len-kun se toma su papel muy enserio, no me sorprendería que la besara en un momento -comento Luka con aparente alegría, sin otro afán que el de joder a la peliaqua- pero no importaría, solo Rin-chan podría ser digna de Len-kun.

Sin percatarse de las intenciones, Kaito y Meiko sonrieron.

Los gemelos terminaron la canción y bajaron a sentarse.

-Maravilloso, no me sorprende que sean las voces más queridas de todo Japón.

Los gemelos sonrieron ante el cumplido de la pelirrosa conscientes de que aquello no terminaría bien.

Miku y Luka subieron a la tarima y sintieron asco una por la otra.

La melodía empezó y Miku y Luka hicieron los delicados movimientos de comienzo. Luka hizo su entrada con el giro que le correspondía y dio en la cara de Miku con el cabello. Indignada, la peliaqua hizo su movimiento de manos y -ya que la atención de público estaba centrada en sus manos- piso a su compañera, haciendo que desafinara su tono.

Luka aprovecho el giro de Miku para pisar la cola de su vestido y romperlo. Ahora que la diva no podía dar vueltas, la coreografía estaba arruinada.

Cuando la canción termino y bajaron del escenario, los demás los recibieron con miradas de desaprobación. Miku miro a Len buscando apoyo, pero la mirada glacial que encontró en sus pupilas azules la hizo estremecerse por alguna razón.

-Es increíble -dijo la rubia de pie al lado de su hermano.

-¡Ella ha comenzado!

Kaito miro a Luka.

-Creí que eras más inteligente.

La chica descompuso su expresión en un gesto de estupefacción.

-¡Me dijo puta en televisión!

-¡Jodiste toda la coreografía, Luka!

Sin más argumentos, la chica se avanzó dispuesta a irse, pero la rubia la tomo del brazo dando una sonrisa muy real.

-Algunas personas están mirando. No hagan más estupideces, por favor.

Indignada, Luka se quitó el agarre de Rin golpeando su mano. Trato de seguir su camino y esta vez fue interceptada por el rubio que, evidentemente molesto por su trato hacia su hermana, aferro su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Luka, yo no seré tan indulgente. Tú no eres la líder de este grupo, ni la imagen ni nadie importante. Eres la que acaba de entrar. No le permitiré Miku joder nuestra imagen, mucho menos a ti.

Intimidada por su tono, obedeció y se sentó. Miku no sintió ningún placer al ver a su novio hablarle así a la pelirrosada, seguía pensando algo más iba a acabar mal.

Volvieron a casa y Luka desapareció enseguida, nadie estaba de humor para nada; Kaito y Meiko salieron a grabar una canción que tenían pendiente, Rin subió a su habitación, y Len… él tenía que hablar con Miku.

-¿De qué quería hablarme, Len? Si es por lo de esta tarde, tienes razón, no debí dejarme provocar por Luka…

El rubio alzo una ceja.

-¿Sigues creyendo que la culpa es toda suya, Miku?

-¡Por supuesto! No se conforma con desprestigiarme en TV ni con ponerme en problemas con los coordinadores, ¡me hizo hacer el ridículo hoy! Len, tenemos que ser cuidadosos con ella, no es de fiar, Rin confía demasiado rápido en la gente, podría causarnos problemas si llega a saber de nosotros…

-Miku, de eso es de lo que quiero hablarte.

-¿De qué?

-Miku, no puedes ser tan infantil, ya no.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Te has preguntado cuales pueden ser las consecuencias de tu comportamiento?

La chica bajo la cabeza.

-No, no lo he hecho, pero no puede ser tan malo…

-Si puede, Miku. Si empiezan ustedes dos a darnos la imagen de un grupo separado, no van a sacarte a ti, estoy seguro de que eso lo sabes.

¿Por qué no podía hablar claro y decirlo todo de una vez?

-Len, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

-A qué siguen haciendo estupideces en público, la única que va a quedarse vas a ser tú. Nosotros no somos tan importantes como tú.

Seguía sin comprender.

-Luka no me interesa, Miku, pero _mi hermana_ ha soñado toda su vida con cantar aquí. No permitiré que eches eso abajo.

Alzo la mirada, al fin comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

-¿Estás diciéndome que…?

Él asintió.

-Que si no dejas de actuar así, me olvidare de que eres mi novia, amiga o tan siquiera conocida.

Dicho eso, salió y se fue.

Miku se quedó allí con el rostro oculto entre las manos. Subió a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la azotea, donde iba siempre que se quería refugiar. Pero ya había alguien allí.

-Tú… -estuvo a punto de insultarla, culpándola porque su relación con Len pendiera de un hilo, pero no lo hizo, porque Luka también tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

La pelirrosa se le quedo mirando un instante para luego volver la mirada de nuevo.

-Nunca creí ver a la Diva Virtual llorar.

Miku se sentó en el lugar más apartado posible.

-Es tu culpa -dijo entre sollozos, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Has tenido problemas con Len-kun?

No daba tono de burla, por lo que animo a la peliaqua desahogarse un poco.

-Es tu culpa… Len dijo que si por nuestras peleas disuelven CV se olvidara por completo de que existo…

-No parece que este obsesionado con estar aquí -comento la pelirrosa con indiferencia.

-No, pero Rin lucho mucho por llegar aquí… ¡y él no ama a nadie más de lo que la quiere a ella!

-Hatsune, es ridículo que sientas celos de tu cuñada.

-¡No lo entiendes! Sé que me quiere, pero nunca estaré para él por encima de Rin.

-Es muy egoísta querer estarlo. Por dios, es su hermana. Es natural.

La Diva alzo la vista y vio que su compañera seguía llorando.

-¿A qué has venido aquí? No me digas que te ha hecho llorar lo que te dijeron los demás.

-Claro que no. Es algo diferent… -un sollozo la hizo callar.

-¿Lloras por alguien?

Luka asintió.

-Sí…

-¿También te has peleado con tu novio?

Luka negó con la cabeza.

-N-no… he… he ter-terminado con él…

-¿Por qué? -tenía que ser un hombre muy estúpido para terminar con una chica perteneciente a CV.

-Él dice que… que no quiere vivir a la sombra de nadie… menos de una mujer… -sollozo.

-De-deja de llorar, tonta, un hombre así no vale la pena -masculló Miku pensando que por duro que fuera Len a veces, nunca la dejaría por algo así.

-Y-ya lo sé… pero yo... ¡yo le quería!

Escondió el rostro entre las manos y sollozó.

-Lo conozco desde que era una niña… él me enseño a cantar… llego a Vocaloid primero que yo… no… no es… ju-justo…

Miku recordó la canción de Luka.

-La canción… ¿era para él?

Asintió sollozando con más fuerza.

-Y yo que creí de por sí eras seria y amargada…

-¿Nu-nunca te ha di-dicho Len algo así?

La peliaqua negó con la cabeza.

-No… pero aun así… a veces es tan frío… a veces creo que no me ama como dice… él solo vive para Rin…

-Si no te quisiera, no se arriesgaría a tener una relación contigo cuando está prohibido y eso pudiere traerle problemas a su hermana.

Miku sonrió con tristeza.

-Bueno… puede decirse que lo obligue…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando él y Rin llegaron a Vocaloid a los ocho años, yo tenía diez, pero desde que vi a Len creí que era el niño más guapo que había visto nunca, su voz era hermosa, y me enamoro ver las maneras tan dulces y protectoras que tenía de tratar a Rin. Me parecía tan tierno cada vez que se peleaba con Kaito para que dejara a Rin en paz, sin importarle que Kaito tenía cuatro años más que él… entonces un día le dije que me gustaba y que iba a ser mi novio hasta que fuéramos adultos y nos casáramos -sonrió al recordarlo- él se negó por completo, pero le dije que le presentaría a Rin a todos los niños que conocía sin me rechazaba. Así fue como empezamos… luego cuando nos integraron en CV y tuve mi primer éxito de ventas… me regalo un besó -se limpió las lágrimas- me sentí tan feliz… es muy dulce y romántico conmigo cuando está feliz… pero ahora…

Sollozó de nuevo.

-Tienes suerte, Hatsune.

La chica no respondió.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

Cualquier Vocaloid recibía un nuevo nombre acorde a él o ella al entrar a la cadena, y bajo ninguna circunstancia debía ser rebelado el verdadero.

-No te voy a decir.

-Está bien…

Permanecieron en silencio un rato más, hasta que anocheció y el frío era cada vez más fuerte.

Luka se levantó y observo a la Hatsune en su mundo.

-Miku, vas a resfriarte, vamos -le ofreció una mano, que la peliaqua se quedó mirando y finalmente acepto.

Caminaron juntas hasta el final del pasillo donde a la izquierda estaba la habitación de Miku y a la derecha la de Luka.

-Nee, Miku… no creo que Len-kun vaya a dejarte de verdad, te quiere tanto como tú a él… y gracias por escucharme… -dijo la pelirrosa antes de entrar a su habitación.

La otra se quedó allí un segundo, asimilando todo lo ocurrido durante la tarde.

.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Miku salió de su habitación casi con temor. No sabía cómo iba a llevarse con Luka ahora, ni si Len seguiría enojado.

Bajo y vio que no había nadie, volvió la vista hacia la mesa y no había ninguna nota… bueno, estaban todos enojados así que no era extraño. Seguí sintiéndose abrumada, así que subió a la azotea igual que el día anterior. Aunque no lo aceptara, esperaba que Luka también estuviera allí.

No estaba. Se sentó frente a la malla y se quedó allí, pensando. Luka no parecía mala, no lo era de hecho, la había escuchado en un momento de debilidad, podría haber hecho leña del árbol caído, peor no lo hizo, la escucho y la apoyo a su manera… parecía tener lo necesario para ser una amiga… pero era su rival. Si se descuidaba, ella tomaría su lugar como la Diva virtual.

-Hola.

Se volvió sobresaltada y vio a Luka en la puerta. Esbozo una débil sonrisa.

-¿Por qué todos eligen la azotea para desahogarse? -dijo.

Luka se sentó a su lado.

-Creo que es porque esta solo aquí arriba… pero yo de por sí vengo todos los días.

-Yo solo cuando estoy… apagada.

Se quedaron en silencio ligeramente incomodas, eran rivales, no podían confiar una en la otra.

Luka observo el cielo… parecía tan cerca, como si con solo atravesar la malla pudiera ir a él y opacar al Sol con su propio brillo… lo lograría… había pasado toda su vida sin detenerse porque quería seguir adelante, no se detendría hasta llegar a la cima.

Saco un bento y se quedó un segundo estática… luego saco otro y se lo ofreció a la Diva.

-Ten.

Miku miro la pequeña caja y luego a Luka.

-¿Qué, yo?

-¿Ves a alguien más?

Lo tomo con recelo.

-Gra-gracias…

Luka comenzó a comer, animando a su compañera a hacer lo mismo.

-Sabe bien… ¿dónde lo compraste?

La pelirrosa miro a la otra ofendida.

-Lo hice yo.

-¿De verdad?

-Tú no sabes cocinar, ¿verdad?

Miku frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tan inútil crees que soy?

Luka alzo una ceja.

-¿Sabes?

Miku volvió la vista.

-Sé hacer arroz…

Luka soltó una carcajada.

-¡Y yo sé hacer cereal!

Miku rio también.

-¿De dónde vienes, Miku? ¿Eras una niña rica?

Miku odiaba que se refirieran a ella así, pero sí, eso había sido antes de CV.

-Pues… bueno sí…

-Con razón.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo llegaste a CV?

Luka bajo la vista.

-Pues yo no era una niña rica… mis padres murieron hace muchos años, así que para sobrevivir me metí a trabajar en un teatro limpiando después de la función… me gustaba cantar, y un día falto una de las actrices y me dijeron que la cubriera… -sonrió- el director de Vocaloid estaba allí esa noche, venía cada semana a traer a su sobrina. Así que le pedí al dueño que me dejara cantar con las demás, le rogué mucho y tuve que hacer mucho trabajo extra por cada presentación, pero me esforcé, porque siempre soñé con cantar aquí. Hasta que fue a verme, y aquí estoy. -Volvió a sonreír- Hasta hace unas semanas seguía siendo una sirvienta en un teatro.

Miku mantuvo la vista hacia abajo. Realmente le había costado llegar a donde estaba.

-Lo siento.

Luka se asombró al escuchar esas palabras, sobre todo de que fueran dirigidas a ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te dije que habías llegado aquí con contactos, peor que eso, que lo hiciste vendiéndote…

-No sabias…

Miku sacudió la cabeza.

-Aunque hubiese sido cierto, no tenía derecho de decirte nada de eso, porque yo sí llegue a Vocaloid con contactos.

Luka no dijo nada.

-Mi padre hizo arreglos para que me metieran a Vocaloid sin hacerme ninguna prueba. Después escucharon mi voz y me integraron a CV.

-Entonces no llegaste aquí con contactos.

-Pero empecé así, en cambio tú… lo siento.

Luka no respondió. Ambas observaron hacia abajo la motocicleta de Len y lo vieron a él y a Rin bajar.

-¿Sigues peleada con él?

-No hemos hablado.

-Deberían.

Miku se retorció los dedos.

-Es que… -sonrió con vergüenza- me da miedo…

-¿Te da miedo que te diga algo que no quieres escuchar?

Miku asintió.

-Puede ser muy cruel a veces…

-No creo que Len sea cruel.

-Cuándo se trata de Rin sí lo es.

-¿Alguna vez has hecho algo contra ella?

-No… bueno sí, pero no apropósito, pero es que él… a veces creo que de verdad siente algo más por ella.

Luka permaneció un momento en silencio.

-¿Te refieres a lo que paso hace un año?

Miku asintió.

-¿Sabes lo que paso?

-No, solo que fue algo grave.

Miku bajo la cabeza.

-Hace un año, poco antes de la gira, en una entrevista, estábamos hablando de las relaciones entre nosotros… Len acababa de sacar la canción de Spice!, ¿la conoces?

Luka asintió.

-Grabe una continuación antes de entrar en CV.

-La reportera era una intrigosa y le pregunto si estaba feliz de haber besado a todas nosotras en el video… él dijo que le faltaba una y besó a Rin, aun estando en TV nacional… y luego vino todo el escandalo…

-Eso es muy idiota… Len parece más inteligente.

-Es por eso que a veces creo… bueno… así…

-Ya veo... Aun así, creo que deberías hablar con él, si has cometido un error acéptalo y pídele disculpas… -pareció reconsiderar sus propias palabras- Pero si no lo has hecho tampoco te pongas a sus pies.

Miku tomo en serio el consejo.

-Nee, Luka.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué terminaste con tu novio?

La chica bajo la mirada.

-Pues… bueno es que… él me veía a diario en el teatro, él era rico y tenía una voz genial… me enamore de él y él dijo que de mí también… me hacía sentir como Cenicienta, como la sirvienta de la que se enamoraba un príncipe… hace unas semanas me llamaron a Vocaloid y él… no parecía tan feliz como yo esperaba. Luego entre en CV y él dijo que no pensaba pasar un segundo más a mi lado… porque yo estaba en CV, y él no pensaba vivir a mi sombra.

Miku maldijo al estúpido mientras veía a su… _compañera_ llorar.

-Mándalo a la mierda, Luka, esta celoso de que estás progresando y él jamás lo hará. Alguien así no vale la pena.

-Ya lo sé, Miku, pero no puedo evitarlo… si Len te hiciera algo así, ¿podrías olvidarlo tan fácilmente?

-No, pero no dejaría de intentarlo.

Ambas escucharon la voz de los otros abajo y se levantaron para salir.

Y así fue como por las próximas semanas se convirtió en una rutina ir a la azotea a desahogarse una con la otra.

.-.-.-.

Miku avanzo hacia Len, que estaba observando por la ventana, pero dudo en hablarle y volvió la mirada hacia la escalera, dónde Luka estaba sentada leyendo un libro. La pelirrosa alzo la vista y le sonrió a la Diva, infundiéndole ánimos. Miku asintió y dio otro paso.

-Len.

Él se giró.

-¿Miku?

-L-Len, quería decirte que… bueno, hace dos semanas… recuerdas que… -sacudió la cabeza- quería decirte que tienes razón, fui egoísta y no pensé en nadie más que en mí, y juzgue mal a Luka y-y… yo… lo siento.

El rubio no era capaz de decir nada, jamás imagino a Miku disculpándose. Ella mantenía la vista en el suelo, alzo los ojos ligeramente para ver a Luka, que estaba escribiendo algo rápidamente en un papel. La pelirrosada alzo la hoja y se la mostro: "lo dejare estéril si te rechaza". Miku reprimió una sonrisa.

-Miku.

Volvió a mirar a Len. Él estaba sonriendo.

-¿S-sí?

La abrazó.

-Me sorprendes.

Miku sonrió y miro a Luka, que le respondió con un guiño.

.-.-.-.

Una semana después se llevó a cabo la nueva presentación en la que Luka se daría a conocer por todo el mundo.

-¡Concéntrate, Miku!

La peliaqua estaba carcajeándose en mitad de un ensayo.

-¡No puedo, Luka! Es que esta canción me da tanta risa…

Luka esta exasperada, Miku feliz y Rin avergonzada.

-A quién se le ocurrió una canción como esta…

-No te quejes, Rin-chan, estas estrenando tu nuevo traje.

La canción de _Rin-chan Now!_ no era muy del agrado de su protagonista.

-Pero es que… moe…

-Porque no ensayamos algo más fácil, como esta -Luka saco una hoja que decía Three Queens.

-Sí, mejor. Voy a buscar las partituras, le diré a Len que toque el piano para que podamos ensayar.

-Yo voy a buscar un café.

Miku se levanto del piso.

-Luka, no sirve la cafetera.

Ella sonrió.

-No importa, iré a comprarlo.

Salió tarareando la canción hacia la tienda más cercana.

De vuelta, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-¿Quién…?

Un enorme ramo de rosas choco contra su cara. Confundida, aparto el ramo con suavidad y se encontró con la cara de su exnovio.

-Y-Yuuma-kun…

El joven pelirrojo sonrió.

-Luka-chan.

Ella recordó a Miku y puso una mirada fría.

-Es una grosería que me llames "Luka _-chan_ "(*).

El joven sonrió.

-Perdón, Luka-sama.

Ella siguió caminando.

-¿Qué quieres, Yuuma?

-Luka -tomo su mano y la obligo a detenerse.

-¿Qué? -espetó con impaciencia.

-Luka, tengo que decir que yo fui un… completo idiota, por favor perdóname.

-¿A ti te parece qué es así de fácil? Dijiste que no querías vivir a mi sobra, y quiero seguir subiendo, así que mejor aléjate ahora.

-Luka, me sentí celoso y asustado de tu talento, pero fui un idiota -la siguió- solo use eso como excusa, porque tú… eras y eres demasiado perfecta para mí, querida Luka, tu voz es hermosa, tú eres hermosa, todo en ti es perfecto y por eso creí que eras más de lo que yo merecía y podía tener, pero ahora… Luka, por favor.

Y sus disculpas no eran lo peor; lo peor era que lo estaba considerando.

-Mientes -dijo poco convencida de sí misma.

-No miento. Soy un idiota, Luka, pero te amo, esa es la única verdad.

Ella no quería ceder, pero qué es el cerebro contra el corazón.

-Estas seguro… de que… de que no me mientes.

Yuuma sonrió.

-No podría, Luka, no podría aunque quisiera.

El ramo quedo olvidado en el suelo mientras Luka y Yuuma se besaban.

.-.-.-.

-¡Miku! ¡Miku! ¡Miku! ¡Miku! ¡Miku! ¡Miku!

Miku acudió al llamado de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?

Luka la abrazó.

-¡Whoa! Te vez muy feliz.

-Yuuma-kun me ama, Miku, dice que solo tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para mí, y que por eso llego a confundir sus sentimientos con celos y…

-Para, para, para -detuvo la Diva- ¿quién es Yuuma-kun? ¿Acaso tu… tu ex?

Luka asintió con la cabeza.

-Vale, cálmate, Luka, enfría la cabeza y dime… ¿crees que es lo mejor?

Luka asintió.

-Sí, creo que los que siente es verdadero.

Miku sonrió.

-Entonces te apoyo, Luka.

-¡Gracias Miku!

Ambas siguieron riendo.

.-.-.-.

Luka con su novio era muy feliz. Pero Yuuma tenia otras intenciones.

Luka estaba en CV.

Luka era la mejor amiga de la Diva Virtual.

Luka era la mejor candidata a ser la próxima Diva Virtual.

Yuuma le dio una fiesta Luka como "disculpa" de su alejamiento

Fue divertido. Bebieron mucho.

La de Miku era especial.

.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente de la fiesta, Luka fue la primera en levantarse. Al final de la fiesta, Yuuma le dio un camafeo con una nota dentro: "Te ayudare", fue a enseñárselo a Miku.

-¡Miku, mira esto!

Entro a la habitación con un sonrisa… y esta se congelo en su cara.

Miku estaba en el suelo, de su boca salían chorros de sangre.

-¡MIKU!

Luka la sostuvo hasta que dejo de vomitar.

-Luka…

-¡Cállate, tonta! No hables, llamare una ambulancia -la pelirrosa intento ver por sus ojos empañados y controlar el temblor de las manos para marcar. Miku la detuvo tomando una mano.

-Miku…

La peliaqua estaba sonriendo.

-Luka, es tu turno… tú puedes… ser la mejor ahora… sigue… sigue ad-adelante… siempre ve adelante… es tu turno… de… ser la… la…

-Miku, cállate, dime todo eso cuando estés bien…

-Luka… felicidades -sonrió- ahora tu… eres la Diva Virtual… -su mano cayó a un lado y ella cerro los ojos.

Luka dejo caer el teléfono y las lágrimas cayeron.

-Miku… Miku, despierta… ¡Miku! -NADA- ¡MIKU!

Miro a la puerta en busca de ayuda.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Kaito, Meiko, Rin! ¡LEN!

Los demás llegaron corriendo alarmados por los gritos de Luka, y observaron horrorizados el cuerpo de la diva.

-¡Miku! -Rin corrió en busca del teléfono y Len se arrodillo al lado de su novia. Intento buscar su respiración, pulso o lo que fuera. Pero nada.

-¡MIKU!

.-.-.-.

Los cinco estaban en la sala de espera. Kaito y Meiko estaban en silencio, Rin intentaba hacer a su hermano salir del shock.

-Hermano, se pondrá bien, ya lo veras, Len…

Luka no podía decir nada, camina de arriba abajo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Por fin el doctor salió. Luka se acercó corriendo.

-¿Cómo está?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

Fue indescriptible. El tiempo se detuvo. Meiko se cubrió la cara con las manos y Kaito escondió las lágrimas tras el flequillo. Rin lloro en silencio y abrazo a s hermano, viéndolo llorar por primera vez desde que eran niños.

Luka cayó de rodillas y lloró, lloró una y otra vez. Miku quería que siguiera adelante, sería doloroso, pero eso era lo que ella quería y Luka no la iba a defraudar.

La rabia le dio el poder para levantarse.

-Yo vengare a Miku -dijo entre dientes antes de salir.

Aun en el estado en que estaba, condujo hasta casa de Yuuma. Él la recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Luka! Es viral, Miku está muerta ¡es tu turno de brillar!

Luka estampo una cachetada en su cara.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Luka cerro la puerta y marco a su celular. Yuuma escucho atónito como llamaba a la policía, diciendo tener a asesino de la Diva Virtual.

Le arrebato el teléfono pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡¿Estás loca?!

Intento empujarla con fuerza para salir pronto, pero ella lo acuchillo.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado… Yuuma, eres un idiota, ¿cómo pensaste en matarla?

-¡Era tu turno de brillar! ¡ _Nuestro_ turno de brillar!

Luka lo acuchillo otra vez.

-Solo pensaste en ti -siseo con rabia- solo tú, ¡tú y tú! Miku… -sollozo- ¡jamás te perdonare!

Se hizo a sí misma arañones en los brazos.

La policía no tardó en llegar.

-¡Señorita Megurine! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Luka asintió aún sollozante.

-Tuve que defenderme… -dijo convincentemente.

-No se preocupe, acompáñeme.

Yuuma fue encerrado y el caso se cerró.

Tras la muerte de Miku, muchas cosas cambiaron en Vocaloid: Kaito y Meiko hicieron publica su relación y abandonaron el grupo, Len se le declaro a su gemela y ambos hermanos abandonaron el grupo también. Efectivamente, Luka pasó como la nueva Diva Virtual.

-Señores y señoras, quiero agradecerles por haberme apoyado, sé que solo verdaderos fans son los que siguen apoyando al grupo de CV, antes de morir, Miku me hizo prometer que seguiría adelante, pasara lo que pasara, pero seguir en Vocaloid sin ella… -reprimió un sollozo- es demasiado doloroso. Es por eso que esta noche, les entrego… mi última canción con Vocaloid. Grabe esto con Miku antes de que muriera, después lo edite, y al final… bueno, gracias por todo.

 **yūshi tessen no saki saranaru takami e**

 **kisoiau futari kotoba nado iranai**

 **aite no yokogao dake misuete**

 _Más allá de un alambre de púas, apuntando hacia una gran meta,_

 _Las dos compiten, palabras son innecesarias,_

 _Solo la cara del oponente tiene que ser vista_

 **ataeau shigeki te o nobashita nara**

 **todoku kyori ni ite mo kesshite sono te o**

 **toriau koto wa nai tagai o mitomeatteta**

 **"kimi no daiyaku wa hoka no**

 **dare ni mo deki wa shinai kara"**

 _Tomando la iniciativa,_

 _Incluso si nuestras manos pueden alcanzarse_

 _Estas manos nunca sujetaran a las tuyas_

 _Ambas aceptamos la derrota_

" _nunca nadie podrá sustituirte"_

 **tomo ni hashitte shitte shitto shite**

 **senaka o zutto otte itte**

 **narande "nanda konna mon ka" tte**

 **waratte**

 _Corriendo juntas pero estando_

 _celosas la una de la otra Siempre persiguiéndonos las espaldas_

 _lado a lado "¿porque esto es así?"_

 _Nos reímos_

 **"hate wa nai" tte itte hatto shita**

 **saisho wa tekishi shitete**

 **sunao ni nante nande natte, tte**

 **fushigi de "oboeteru?"**

 **"oboeteiru yo"**

 **kimi to ayunda ano hibi o**

 _No hay resultados_

 _Nos dirigimos y suspiramos_

 _Al principio éramos enemigas_

 _¿Cuándo nos volvimos tan honestas la una con la otra? es extraño_

 _¿Te acuerdas?_

 _Sí, me acuerdo_

 _Ese día cuando camine contigo_

 **"furimukanaide, koko wa mada michi no tochū dakara"**

 **mae o mukou tsurai kedo kimi ga nozomu no naraba...!**

 _No te des la vuelta, porque ya estas cerca de tu deseo_

 _mirar hacia adelante va a ser doloroso_

 _pero es lo que deseas_

 **issho ni zutto zutto zutto**

 **tonari de motto motto motto tte**

 _Cada vez más y más juntas_

 _Siempre, siempre, siempre juntas_

 **susumeru to rikutsu naku**

 **shinjiteta doushite nande nande nande tte**

 **wameiteta tte nan mo nakute**

 _Sin avanzar y sin razón confiando una en la otra,_

 _¿Por qué, porque, porque?_

 _No se puede gritar aún_

 **te o nobashite mo mou**

 **todokanai kyori tomo ni hashitte shitte shitto shite**

 **senaka o zutto otte itte**

 **narande "nanda konna mon ka" tte**

 **waratte**

 _Incluso si extiendes tu mano_

 _No puedo alcanzarte_

 _Corriendo juntas pero estando_

 _celosas la una de la otra Siempre persiguiéndonos las espaldas_

 _lado a lado "¿porque esto es así?"_

 _Nos reímos_

 **saki o hahitteku tte itta tte**

 **gendo aru tte nante katte**

 _Seguir adelante es lo mejor_

 _Egoístamente lo decidimos_

 **hashitte mo hashitte mo**

 **oitsukenai wasurenai wasurenai kara**

 **saikou no raibaru**

 _A pesar de que corremos no nos alcanzamos_

" _No olvidare" "yo tampoco"_

 _A mi RIVAL MÁS FUERTE_

Luka finalizo la canción con lágrimas y entre el público vio creyó ver a su amiga.

Sí, Miku siempre estaría con ella.


End file.
